United Empire of Greater Kordatan and Eastern Plateiunda
The United Empire of Greater Kordata and Eastern Plateiunda, often called either the UE, Kordatan Empire, or just simply Kordata, is an extraplanetary nation consisting of the whole of the planet Kordatan and the eastern hemisphere of his second largest moon, Plateiunda. The surface area of the UE is about 8,000,000 cubic km, with Kordata being about 7,000,000 and the eastern half of Plateiunda being 1,000,000. The capital of Kordata is Shimizu which is located on the continent of Usea on planet Kordata and its largest cities are Nugashi, Niamata City, Tarahuru, Nagashima, and Tsuruta. Etymology The name "Kordata" is an exonym adapted from the Galaxan word 'Chordata' which means a 'team' or 'confederation'. The native name for Kordata is Seihon which means "Land of the Twinkling Stars" and its official name is Rengoshita Teikoku Dai Seippon to Higashi Puratunda (United Empire of Greater Kordata and Eastern Plateiunda). History The first known sapient inhabitants of Kordata were the ancient Azuma people. The Azuma lived in what is now known as Azuma-yama in Tsushino Province. The Azuma were then enslaved by the reptilian Artans in 5003 BBL. After the Artan Empire fell, the Plaganians then came and sent over missionaries to convert the barbarous natives to Jescism. Soon afterwards, the Azuma disappeared from history and the three civilizations of Nugashi which were Nugashi, Atsukoshi, and Ryukasen fought one another in what was called the "Three Feudal Tribes Period". Once Nugashi had conquered the Atsukoshi and Ryukasenian Empires during the Nugashic War, the Galaxan Royal Empire from across the galaxy came over and bombed many of the primitive straw-roofed Kordatan villages. One Galaxan ship, the GKS Imperator, crash landed and the Kordatans took it over and flew it to the volcanic planet of Gaar and its moons Guillore and Shadow-of-death. After this war, called the 'Fire War' by the Kordatans and 'The Kordatan War' by the Galaxans, the newly-formed Nugashic Empire enjoyed much power as it took over the other continents of Usea, Minami, and Saarikoku. Now this new empire, calling itself Kordata, looked to the stars. One by one the worlds and moons fell to the Kordatans including Kumulus, Kordata-2, Plateiunda, Illijbaria, Torzharki, and parts of Lachinda and Coluntuk. However this new empire was taken to its limits during the Battle of Laran when the Empire of the Twinkling Stars faced off against the fierce Union of Galaxan Communist Planets. This war lasted from 2-0 ABL, but it took many Galaxan and Kordatan lives until the Battle of Lrigeria when the Kordatan marine officer of Garjan descent, Major General Haggis Husky shot the Galaxan Premier Laran with his rifle. Despite his great heroism and patriotism involved in the killing of Laran, Husky was still sent off to Illijbaria with the other ten thousand Garjans because of Kordatan ethnic cleansing policies that said that if Garjans were to remain on Kordata, that they would drown out the 'superior' Nugashic blood. This act, known as the Illijbarian Act, became the blueprints of another galactic war. Twelve years later, all colonies of the Kordatan Empire with the exception of Plateiunda and uninhabited worlds like Kumulus and Kordata-2, declared independence against the oppressive imperialist regime of Nugashi. The first battle was actually in a crowded Kordatan spaceport when several Garjan minutemen fired upon hundreds of innocent Kordatan civilians. Angered by this horrid act of terrorism, the Imperial Army was sent to Illijbaria to punish the Garjans for their treachery and to reestablish imperial rule there. However the Garjans fought fiercely for their freedom and finally in 15 ABL, all former colonies of Kordatan were made independent with the exception of the eastern hemi